Turned Out
by 3daygirl
Summary: After Edward and his family leave Forks Bella recludes to NYC in hopes of pursuing her life long dream. When Bella becomes victim to the unsafe streets of the city will Edward return in time to save her? How will their story end? Bella is OOC. M for rape.
1. Chapter 1

Turned Out

_Turned Out_

**Author's Note: This story is set during the time period of New Moon. Edward left but did not tell Bella he didn't love her, he simply had to go with his family. _Bella is out of character (OOC) here._ I want to thank KittKatt123 and ChanelBel7887 for inspiring me and allowing me to run a different direction with some of their ideas. I will be forever grateful!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the lawful owner of the Twilight Series and all the characters within. I simply moved them to New York and taught Bella how to dance. No copyright infringement is intended. **

* * *

Chapter 1

Bella POV

It was extremely late and dark as I walked away from the red brick building housing the American Ballet Theatre, another exhausting day of rehearsal behind me. As usual I was the last to leave; only Sam, the wizened old security guard, was left and now that I was gone and the door locked behind me, I knew he would wander back to his office for a nap. But not before asking, "Are you positive you don't want me to call a cab for you, Ms. Swan?" Sam's grandfatherly concern continuously touched me. As always, I assured him it was only four blocks to my apartment and that I would be perfectly fine. I can take care of myself.

As I hoist my bag further up my shoulder and begin to trudge tiredly home, I finally allowed my mind free reign to wander as it pleases, a gift I only allow myself at this time of the night. I have come to realize that allowing my mind to wander unchecked too often dredges up the bittersweet memories I have pushed to the far corners; memories that are too painful to experience during the daylight. Often tears accompany these thoughts and I don't like having to reassure anyone that I am fine, as their eyes look me over with pity and worry. Thus, I only allow myself unlimited thoughts of my beloved on my solitary hikes home.

I've been living in New York and dancing with the American Ballet Theatre for six months now. Has it really been six months since Edward and his family left? Since my family urged me to accept the offer from the ABT (American Ballet Theatre) and try to escape from the dense and impenetrable sadness that I constantly wore like an unwanted shroud? At times the days move by so slowly it seems as if I have been here, away from Edward and away from everything familiar that reminded me of him, for years instead of only months. Other times, the pain from my broken heart is so strong it seems as if only hours have passed since he told me they were leaving to go with Carlisle to South Africa. I couldn't go with them; I had to stay here, in the States so I could finish school. Since I had had enough credits to graduate, thanks to all my years of summer school, the school board (most likely under the influence of my father) allowed me to graduate a year and a half early allowing me the opportunity to move to New York. The town of Forks is proud to have me here, to know I'm working hard to make a name for myself and our small town as one of the few principal dancers with the world famous American Ballet Theatre.

If only they knew the truth. I was a shell of my former self, only existing to dance and sleep, avoiding the depression that weighed down on me like a ton of bricks. I sighed inwardly when I thought about all of this; even though I love my job as a ballerina all I really want is to see Edward again, to have him hold me. I realized with sadness that as close as we were, I never allowed him to see me dance, I had always been too shy and self-conscious. Why is it that when our loved ones are gone we discover all the vital mistakes we've made? This thought hurt me as much as his leaving did. I will never completely heal from this loss; I will probably never survive this loss. How is it possible to continue to thrive or even simply exist when half of your heart has been removed to another continent?

The backfire of a car on the next street over brought me out of my deep thoughts and back to reality. I didn't realize I had been thinking so deeply I had stopped walking. I started forward again towards my tiny apartment. Many of the other dancers were forced to share apartments but my salary, combined with what Charlie, Renee and Phil sent each month was enough to allow me to live by myself in a shoebox of an apartment and still have enough left over for bills and food. I didn't have much in the way of furniture, a bed, a stereo, and supplies for cooking were all I needed. (I shuddered to think what Alice would say if she saw my home, and then immediately locked that thought away. Alice isn't coming back any more than Edward.) My sparse apartment doesn't matter; I spend all of my time at the studio trying desperately to numb my pain through dance anyway. All I ever do at my apartment is sleep; with my schedule there was little time for anything else.

I realized that for the first time in many months my heart and soul felt alive with a tiny glimmer of long forgotten joy and pride. "I'm so proud of my company," I mused to myself. Today we finally perfected the choreography for the _Supermassive Black Hole_ and _Brave_ dance numbers; there is no way we won't stand out above the rest at the senior showcase next month. I can't wait to see Jessica's face when…

Suddenly I was pulled from my mental wanderings as I felt an arm snake around my waist. I turned sharply to look at my new company, hoping it was just Jacob, come to walk me home. That thought vanished as I turned and saw a stranger, a tall man with a shaved head and blue eyes so light they were almost clear. He was standing next to me, pulling me closer to his body. In the moment before my mouth opened to scream I noticed he was wearing workmen's clothes, sturdy boots, light blue jeans marked with dirt and a black button up mechanics shirt with the name Laurent embroidered above the breast pocket in white thread.

"Now, now, let's not scream and wake up the neighborhood," he breathed into my ear.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I asked as I tried to pull away, his arm now like a vice around my too small waist.

"I'm Laurent. Just come with me quietly and you won't get hurt."

Yeah right, my mind screamed at me. I've heard that line before and it never works out well for the girl! He could see I was ready to scream so, with a quick glance at the empty street he drew back a fist and punched me. I shrieked at the sudden pain in my jaw as the streetlights began to dim around me. As I felt him lift me in his arms, I struggled to stay conscious, to think of a way to escape, but to no avail. The world around me went pitch black.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for taking a moment of your time to read this fanfic. If you have another moment I would appreciate your review. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

_Turned Out_

**Author's Note: This is the rape scene, if you do not want to read it please wait and skip to chapter 3. I want to thank KittKatt123 and ChanelBel7887 for inspiring me and allowing me to run a different direction with some of their ideas. I will be forever grateful!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the lawful owner of the Twilight Series and all the characters within. I simply moved them to New York and taught Bella how to dance. No copyright infringement is intended. The song referenced is ****I Was Here**** by Lady Antebellum, no copyright infringement is intended by the use of this song. **

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Bella POV

I woke up to an immense pain in my jaw, which was radiating up my face causing my cheek and eye to throb with every beat of my heart. As I glanced around, not sure of where I was or how I got here I suddenly remembered…him, my attacker. Moving to sit up, I was simultaneously shoved back on the ground and kicked in the stomach. My head cracked against something hard, like a rock, at the same time I felt something in my stomach crack. The pain was so intense I wanted to throw up. Immediately, I could smell the rusty scent that could only mean one thing; I was bleeding. As I whimpered at the pain in my head and stomach, Laurent laughed, "Uh…Uh…Uh... You're not going anywhere."

I knew two things in that moment, one this would not end well for me, and two; I had to stay quiet at all costs. This monster gained pleasure from hearing me whimper in pain. I must be strong. I must not give him what he wants. The evil light-eyed man leaned down to kiss me, as if in slow motion. In the seconds before his lips caught mine, my eyes darted to my surroundings looking for anything to be used as a weapon. I realized then we were in a narrow alley, only partially hidden behind a green trash dumpster, brick buildings solidly lining both sides; no weapons in sight. Laurent saw me reaching out to my sides with my arms, searching for a weapon, searching for anything with which to hurt him. Suddenly, in a flash, my arms were pinned to my sides with him straddling me. He immobilized my arms by kneeling on them. As soon as his knee landed on my left hand I heard the crack and felt the white-hot pain shooting up my arm that meant something was broken. "Don't scream. Don't cry. Don't scream. Don't cry." I silently chanted to myself; I didn't want to give him the pleasure of seeing that he hurt me. His lips were coming closer and closer to mine, at the last second I turned my head so that his lips connected with my throbbing jaw. He forcefully grabbed my face in one hand and turned it so I was looking at him straight on; he kissed me with as much aggression as possible, driving his tongue through my clenched teeth. "You'll do what I want if you have any hope of living through this," he mumbled into my mouth. At that moment my stubbornness kicked into full speed and I stupidly bit his tongue and yelled, "You'll have to kill me then!"

"That can be arranged but not before I make you suffer!"

At his words, I understood he was serious, my body reacted without my permission, beginning to shake uncontrollably. I was going to die, and not a quick death. I would rather be back in Phoenix with James; at least he didn't try to take my virginity. The one thing I was saving for Edward, my Edward. He had to come back! "Edward, help me please!" I shouted in my head, wishing in that instant he could read my mind. Where was my vampire on a white horse?

In the second it took for my mind to pray for my savior, Laurent had torn my shirt to shreds and thrown it aside. One more barrier to my virginity, ripped aside as easily as a piece of tissue paper. He impatiently fondled my breasts over my bra, beginning to groan in satisfaction. A minute later my favorite purple bra was cut off using a pocketknife I had not seen him produce. "No, please stop," I shouted before I could catch myself, knowing instinctively it would do me no good.

The sadistic laugh filled the alleyway at my pitiful plea, echoing off the buildings towering over us. With one hand painfully tugging on my breast, twisting the nipple until I had tears rolling down my face; he took the sharp knife and pressed it to my cheek. 'Such a pretty face needs something to bring it back to the norm," Laurent whispered sadistically, as he pressed the blade and ran it in a line from my ear to my dimple. The intense burn and stronger rust smell told me there was more blood pouring from this new wound. I guess this was part of the suffering he had mentioned before, he would never be happy simply torturing me internally and emotionally, he also had to physically scar my outward appearance. At that moment I knew this was only the beginning and I wished for death. Not even when Edward, the love of my life, departed for South Africa did I crave death like this. But now, in this city and in this alley, I silently begged God to take me. To not let me live through this experience. I knew instinctively that if I somehow survived this brutal rape, I would exist as an empty shell of my former self. There would be no chance of Edward ever loving me again, I would be soiled, and not the pure innocent Bella he once knew.

"You'll be used goods when I finish with you. No man will ever love you. They'll always leave as soon as they know the truth." I was once again brought back to reality, not being allowed to escape the indignity of what was happening to me, by Laurent's voice in my ear, echoing my previous thoughts. Tears rushed down my face as my brain processed these words; I knew he told the truth. I knew it with every fiber of my being. Even if I found Edward again, he could never love me again, not after this.

Now, with my hands incapacitated and my shirt and bra off, Laurent lay down on top of me, his arousal stabbing into my stomach. His weight combined with the probably broken rib made it impossible for me to breathe; I struggled in earnest, despite the pain, knowing what was soon coming. My fear heighted even more and it made me dizzy, made me squirm harder, despite my logical mind telling me this was futile, that this was a fight I could never win. Suddenly he sat back up, putting more pressure on my hands, causing the already broken bones to grind together. He lifted my skirt and tore away my underwear, while simultaneously unbuttoning his pants and pulling out his erection. I closed my eyes, knowing what was coming but he slapped me again across the face. "Open your eyes bitch! I want you to watch!" I tried to take my mind to a happier time, remembering back to the first time I ever saw Edward sparkle in the sun, in our meadow, but as the lecherous lout rammed into me, the pain brought me back to the present and I screamed louder than I thought possible. The blood was running out from between my legs, making Laurent laugh in cruel pleasure and satisfaction. "You're so tight; this must be your first time. I sure picked a good one tonight!" Fear and pain paralyzed me, I couldn't have moved even if I wanted to. All I could do was lay there and let him take me, his knees no longer on my arms, but his hands now around my neck; squeezing tighter with each thrust. Forgetting my earlier resolve, I tried to beg him to stop but no words escaped my throat. I was being strangled while this monster ripped me in two. Never before in my short life had I felt pain this strong. No amount of venom burning away my life could have caused me the same pain as this experience.

As my oxygen ran out and everything but the pain began to fade, the chorus to my favorite song drifted into my subconscious mind.

_I wanna do something that matters_

_Say something different_

_Something that sets the whole world on its ear_

_I wanna do something better, with the time I've been given_

_And I wanna try to touch a few hearts in this life_

_And leave nothing less that something that says I was here_

With tears streaming down my face and my attacker above me, still thrusting vigorously, I only prayed that I had lived these lines and that I had indeed done something that mattered with my life. I didn't want to die, but I was ready. "I love you Edward," I thought as I used up the last of my stored air and everything went black, all sounds ceased to exist.

Suddenly my mind broke through the black water of unconsciousness enveloping me. I heard a growl as Laurent was thrown off of me and into the opposite building. He was hurled with such force that his impact caused part of the brick to crumble down on top of him. There was a second of silence before I heard the voice of an angel, a soft and musical voice. I was dead, I knew it. That was the only way I would ever hear that voice again. I tried to sigh in happiness but was stopped by the immense pain in my body. This can't be right; you shouldn't feel pain when you're dead! That could only mean one thing…Edward was back. With all of my strength I whispered, "I love you Edward, please don't leave me again," knowing that he heard every word. At that, the blackness of unconsciousness threatening to cover me succeeded in smothering the last of my senses.

**

* * *

****Authors Note:Thank you for reading! Please review, constructive criticism is always appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Turned Out_

**(Long) Author's Note: I want to apologize to all my wonderful readers; there was a bit of confusion at the last chapter. Laurent is not a vampire in this story. He is simply a horrible and creepy rapist. When writing Chapter 2 I determined the rapist needed a name. I was fully prepared to name him Mike. But, upon the pleading from one of my good friends (um…Alice) who did not want to see Mike turned into a rapist again I picked the next name that came to me…Laurent. So, yes, James did attack Bella in Phoenix, like in ****Twilight****, but for the purpose of my story Laurent and Victoria were not with him. Once again, I am very, very sorry for any confusion. Please continue to bring these things to my attention. What makes sense in my head does not always make sense to the rest of the rational world. Perhaps now is the time for me to mention that this is the very first piece of fiction I have EVER written. Hence the constructive criticism being greatly appreciated! This chapter is from Edwards Point Of View. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the lawful owner of the Twilight Series and all the characters within. I simply moved them to New York and taught Bella how to dance. No copyright infringement is intended. **

* * *

CHAPTER 3

EDWARDS POV

For two weeks we had been back in the States, living in New York City. Carlisle was now working at the prestigious Mount Sinai Medical Center in Manhattan while the rest of us "kids" attended New York University. NYC was not our typical choice of a place to live. There were too many sunny days here but everyone in our family knew that the most important thing in my world was somewhere in this city, so we packed up our belongings in South Africa and headed to the Big Apple.

I had been distraught ever since leaving Bella behind in Forks. I didn't really have a choice at the time; she needed to be protected from the dangers our kind brought with us; James' attack and Jasper's close call proved that. I simply used Carlisle's job offer to help fight the AIDS epidemic in South Africa as an excuse, a horrible excuse to protect the one I loved most. And every day since then I had regretted my decision. I tried telling myself I did what needed to be done. I know Bella would never have left me, even if her life were in danger. Well, more danger than having a boyfriend who was a vampire and being friends with six others, even if we did abstain from drinking human blood. My depression frightened my family. Esme constantly tried to get me to talk to her and Jasper was forever sending waves of peace and happiness at me. I spent all my time in my room, listening to my music, and attempting to shut out their thoughts. I could only take hearing someone think, "_Poor Edward, he's so lost without Bella_" so many times.

Before moving back, I had Alice call Charlie on the pretense of checking up on Bella. He told her that she was living in NYC but refused to tell where or what she was doing there. With this information, Alice tried to get a vision for me, but something was blocking her. No one, not even Carlisle could figure out why she couldn't see Bella but that didn't stop me. As soon as we settled into our apartment we kept in the city, I began my search. I spent every night and every cloudy day walking the streets, hoping to catch sight or scent of my precious Bella. Would she welcome me back or would she be angry with me for leaving her like I did? I had to take my chances and find her. She held half of my un-beating heart; without her I was not whole.

I knew that Bella would be dancing. It was what she lived for, despite the fact that she had never let me watch her even so much as rehearse. She would allow me to sit outside the studio door, listening, but never actually let me see. Whenever I asked her about this, she would tell me it was because she was shy. Being the gentleman I was raised to be, I never pushed her, but secretly prayed for the day she would share her gift with me. Dancing is such an intimate gesture from my little Bella. I once asked Alice if she could see if Bella would ever dance for me, but since Bella had not yet decided, she never could give me a straight answer.

I spent my search of the city checking out every dance studio listed. Tonight I had decided to check out the American Ballet Theatre on Broadway. It had once been a dream of Bella's to be a principal ballerina with this prestigious company of dancers. I only hoped her dream had come true, and that I would find my love once again. As I walked near the building housing the American Ballet Theatre studios, I caught that scent, her scent, my Bella's scent; a beautiful mix of lavender and freesia. For all my time on earth I would never forget that smell.

Bella's scent was surprisingly strong seeing as how it was nearing midnight; the longer a scent is outside the more it dissipates. I pushed that thought to the back of my mind and followed, hoping it would lead me to her new home. Suddenly, about two blocks from the studio her scent became much stronger and came at me from a dark alley to my left. This couldn't be correct, why would Bella be going down a dark alley late at night? I turned to follow the scent trail and heard my angels terrified and pain filled scream at the same instant I saw him. A large bald man had his hands around her neck strangling her while thrusting into her and grunting in pleasure. A deep growl erupted from my chest as I ran towards him at my top speed. Before he could even pull out and thrust again I grabbed him by the back of his shirt and threw him against the opposite wall. I heard him hit with a thud and collapse on the ground, pieces of brick raining down upon him. "Bella, Bella are you okay?" I stupidly asked. Why would she be okay? She had been raped. At that thought, another growl escaped and I started to move towards the brick covered bastard lying on the ground. He had hurt my Bella and I would not let him get away with it.

Before I could reach him again my sweet angel whispered, "I love you Edward, please don't leave me again," before passing out. Without another thought, I reached her side in milliseconds, "I will never leave you again Bella," I whispered in her ear, not knowing if she heard me.

I whipped out my small silver phone and called Carlisle, my finger dialing so quickly it was nothing but a blur. I knew it was his night off but I needed to get Bella to the hospital immediately and I needed him to be the one to treat her. "Hello" Carlisle answered. How could he be so calm at a time like this? "Carlisle, I found Bella, but she's been raped and needs immediate medical attention! Come get us NOW," I screamed into the phone, adding the address of where we were. "Bring Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie too."

"We're on our way; if she's bleeding try to stop the flow. I'll call ahead and have the hospital prepare a room for us".

The closer I looked at Bella the more injuries I noticed. Her breathing was shallow and a moan of pain escaped with every breath. I could smell her blood and knew she was bleeding from multiple wounds. I tore my scarf from around my neck and pressed it against the wound on the back of her head where her blood flowed freely. I also removed my coat and wrapped her in it to cover her naked form. I thought she was bleeding between her legs, but I couldn't bring myself to violate her again in such a way. If I could get the head wound to stop she would be all right. She had to be all right, I couldn't lose her again! Not after I had just found her! As I waited for my family to come, I gently cradled Bella in my arms, singing her lullaby.

Just then a sleek black Mercedes screeched to a stop at the opening of the alley, followed by a shiny silver Volvo. My family had arrived. Everyone jumped out of the cars and ran to us, Carlisle arriving first. At his first look at Bella, his eyes became dark and filled with pain and worry. "_Oh my God! Edward I'm so sorry, we must get her to the hospital immediately"_ came Carlisle's thoughts, louder than the rest. He leaned down and gathered up the limp and broken body of my angel before walking swiftly to the car. "I'll be right there," I told him, turning then to Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Alice. Speaking so fast that only another vampire could understand I said, "I can't leave Bella. The bastard who raped her is right there, do something with him…"

"I know exactly what to do" Alice interrupted tapping a manicured finger to her temple. "The police who investigate will never know we had anything to do with it."

I smiled, seeing her vision and nodded to the rest. While I walked away, Alice quickly told the others what to do before catching up to me. "I'll drive," was all she said.

At that, we both slid into the Mercedes and drove towards the hospital at top speed. Bella was awake again and moaning in pain, tears flowing down her pale bruised face. I hummed her lullaby and she seemed to gather some comfort from that sound for her moaning quieted slightly.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading! I hope you are enjoying the story. I would LOVE to hear what you think about it...things you like and things you didn't like. If you have a moment PLEASE (pretty please with a Cullen on top!) review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Turned Out_

**Author's Note: Thank you so much to all of you who have read, reviewed, and favorited this story. This chapter goes through several different points of view, in my attempt to give you a bigger picture of what everyone is thinking and feeling. I truly hope I have done them justice. I encourage you to go listen to "We Are Broken" by Paramore; I know there are several videos of it on Youtube. This is the song for this chapter. It gives you a bit of glimpse into what Bella is thinking. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the lawful owner of the Twilight Series and all the characters within. I simply moved them to New York and taught Bella how to dance. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

MULTIPLE POV'S

**Edward POV**

I can't believe I'm here again, in a hospital, watching my precious Bella sleep, helpless to do anything to make her better. The machines monitoring her heart and pulse beeped a little too quickly beside the bed. Her form looked smaller than before we left. She had lost weight, and her cheeks under the bandages held an unhealthy sallow look. What else had happed to my angel to cause her to look like this? Never before had she seemed this fragile. Was I the one to blame for all of this? If I had found her sooner she wouldn't have had to endure the rape, I could have protected her. I would have protected her. How could I be so stupid as to endanger her life like that?

Carlisle put a hand on my arm, seeming to know what I was thinking. "Yes, she's lost a lot of weight. And there is nothing you could have done differently to stop the rape. You won't be any help to her when she wakes up if you keep thinking otherwise," he spoke aloud. I nodded, acknowledging I had heard his words, which as usual, were correct. I glanced around the room to see my entire family waiting nervously for Bella to wake up. She had already been out for twelve hours and I was beginning to get impatient waiting for her big brown eyes to open, as was everyone else. Jasper was impatiently flipping channels on the TV, occasionally sending waves of calm towards the other occupants of the room. Emmett was sitting in a chair by the covered window, Rosalie in his lap whispering quietly. I avoided listening to their conversation; not wanting to interrupt what I'm sure was personal. Nearby, Alice sat in the chair closest the bed reading some new fashion magazine. Rounding out my family, Esme sat in the chair next to Alice, staring at Carlisle and me. _"Edward, she's going to be okay. We're all going to take care of her and make sure she stays that way. None of this was your fault; you have to let that go in order to help her heal. This will be a rough road for our beautiful stubborn Bella."_ Our eyes met and she knew I had heard her thoughts. I gave her a small smile of thanks. How often it was that her thoughts and advice mirrored Carlisle's. She loves Bella almost as much as I do. Everyone looked up as we heard Bella's heart begin to beat faster, not needing the monitor next to the bed to help us hear every beat of her heart, the blood rushing through her veins. Abruptly, Alice threw her magazine down and leapt up, launching herself onto Bella. She had obviously seen my love waking up from her deep slumber.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I gingerly opened my eyes to the bright lights and pale cream walls of a large, posh hospital room; slowly looking down I saw dozens of wires hooked to the thing that is my bruised and battered body. I heard machines beeping beside my head, proudly announcing for the entire world to hear that I was still alive. How did I get here? What happened this time to put me in the hospital? Oh! The second my mind conjured up the memory of the attack, I could feel traitorous tears streaming down my face and my pulse beginning to quicken. I wanted out of here as soon as possible. I wanted to get home, to get back to my normal routine of work and dance, to forget this ever happened. I reached down to remove the IV line anchoring me to this god forsaken bed, hoping to make a quick and quiet getaway.

But before I could pull the plastic and metal from my hand, I heard a squeak and then a small and energetic pixie-like girl threw herself at me. "Oh Bella, you're finally awake!" Alice cried in her wind chime voice.

Was I still dreaming? What was Alice doing here? I had been too preoccupied with remembering why I was here to look around and see that the large room was made small by the most wonderful sight in the world: seven god-like vampires all gazing lovingly at me.

The intense throbbing caused by Alice's hug was crippling but it was worth it to feel her cold, hard body against mine; to know she was really here and not just another figment of my imagination. My brain was fuzzy from the pain and it took me a moment to focus on the person I wanted to see most. Standing in the corner of the room was my personal Adonis statue, Edward. Before I could even blink Edward stood at one side of my bed and Carlisle stood on the other, pulling Alice off of me.

"Edward, you didn't leave," I whispered hoarsely. I couldn't completely remember why my throat was so sore.

"I promise I'll never leave you again, Bella. I've missed you so much." At these words he ran his cold, hard hand down the side of my face, it felt so nice against the throbbing bruises.

"I missed you too, I love you so much. I've missed everyone." I looked around to see that we were alone; everyone had stepped out to give us a moment of privacy. I was too absorbed in Edwards' eyes to even hear the door open and shut. "How long have I been here?" I realized I didn't even know what day it was or how long I had been out of it.

"Its Friday love, you've been asleep twelve hours. I was beginning to…"

"WHAT! Twelve hours, that can't be! I'm late for rehearsal, I've got to go!" I cut him off as I screamed. I reached down to remove the IV and other tubes attached to my body and felt Edward's cold hands stop me as the door flew open and Carlisle rushed in. I struggled furiously against the stone-like hands holding me down, ignoring the overwhelming pain coursing through my body. The pain only served to make me feel more alive than I had in a long time. I couldn't miss rehearsal! I had a schedule and I needed to keep it, dancing was the only thing keeping me alive. They didn't understand. They can't know how lost I've been.

"Bella, Bella listen to me, you have to calm down." Carlisle urged. "If you do not stay still you will further injure yourself."

"Please, let me go! I have to get to rehearsal! You don't understand!" The panic building in my body refused to be pushed away. I was having a hard time keeping the emotions locked away; despite my attempts, traitorous tears escaped, streaming down my face. Every breath was pure agony but the panic was too overwhelming now.

"Bella, stop, you cannot get up now. You have to lay back down and rest," Carlisle commanded in a soft but firm tone. "Alice already called the studio and told them you were in an accident and would not be in for a week or so."

"WHAT! A week! I can't be out for a week; we have to get ready for the showcase!" I yelled back. Edward now had my shoulders pinned to the bed while Carlisle held my legs in an iron grasp. Despite their hold on me I continued to fight, the panic and fear I held locked away for six months beginning to leak out.

* * *

**Edward POV**

I had Bella's shoulders pinned to the bed but she was still struggling. She wasn't listening to Carlisle and I knew she was about to hurt herself. Something was very wrong with Bella's reactions; she'd never acted this way before. She had turned a lighter shade of white if that was even possible, the blush I loved to see blanched from her cheeks. "Jasper," I hissed, knowing he could hear me outside the door, "do something please."

The door opened and I felt an enormous wave of calm wash past me and hit Bella. She stopped struggling instantly but did not stop crying. Before Jasper could calm her to sleep, I motioned for him to stop. I had to know what was wrong, why she was acting this way.

Carlisle was talking softly to Bella, trying to quiet her down. "It's okay Bella. It will be alright, I promise. Bella, please calm down, take a breath. That's good, let's help you sit up and you can tell me what you need. I want you to try to calm down for me, can you do that?" Bella nodded in response to Carlisle's soft words and question, her panic attack finally subsiding. Carlisle looked at me with worry in his eyes _"Help me get her in a sitting position"_. I nodded quickly and gently picked my angel up while Carlisle expertly smoothed her bed sheets and raised the head of the bed into a higher position. When I sat her down Bella winced in pain but said nothing. She needed something to dull the pain immediately but before I could even form the words Carlisle shook his head _"I have to talk to her immediately"_ and began to speak again.

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

I didn't want to have to do this, not so soon after her breakdown, but I needed to talk to Bella alone, I had some very personal questions I needed to ask before the police found out she was awake and came in to take her statement. "Bella, do you feel up to speaking with me for a few moments?"

She did not speak but instead gave a small nod of her head. I hadn't noticed before but Bella had a death grip on Edward's hand and a pleading look in her eyes. "Bella, I'm terribly sorry but I need Edward to go down to the cafeteria to get you something to eat. It will be better food than what they'll serve you up here. As soon as we're done Edward can come back in." I hoped my lame excuse would soothe her already frazzled nerves. She looked like she was ready to try and bolt again when I told her Edward had to leave.

"Bella," Edward quietly spoke, "I promise I will be right back, It's extremely important that you talk to Carlisle."

"I don't want you to go, please; you promised you wouldn't leave me again."

"Love, I will never leave you again. I won't even be out of the building. All you have to do is call my name and I'll be by your side before you can even blink."

Bella still didn't look like she was going to let Edward leave so I did the only other thing I could think of, "Bella, if you would feel more comfortable, I can allow Esme to come sit with you while we talk." I didn't think she would go for it, seeing how Esme wasn't Edward, but as if she sensed defeat she nodded in acceptance of the substitution. Edward leaned down and gave Bella a loving kiss on her right eyelid, the only part of her face not covered by a bruise, before walking to the door at human pace and sending in Esme. I only hoped my dear wife would not mind sitting with Bella, they had always gotten along like mother and daughter before we left. I prayed our absence had not changed that. Bella needed someone to help her through this.

For the first time in my exceedingly long lifetime, I was nervous to question a rape patient. I knew why of course, Bella was more like a daughter to me than a patient. This should not have happened to her! I could feel the anger building within and I struggled to lock it away for now. I needed to do this myself, not some other strange doctor who might not care about Bella's feelings or sensitivity.

The door to the room quietly opened and in glided my beautiful wife, her mouth forming a small smile for the girl whom she thought of as a daughter. It had pained Esme terribly to leave Bella behind in Forks, she had been all too happy to move back to the States and to see Bella again. As she pulled Alice's now vacant chair closer to the side of the bed and sat down, I looked at Bella, taking an unnecessary deep breath before beginning. "Bella, I need to ask you some rather personal questions and I need you to be honest with me. Do you understand?"

"Yes," came Bella's timid response as she snaked her broken hand over to Esme's, tears beginning to brim in her eyes before being unceremoniously wiped away with her free hand.

"Alright then, Bella, do you remember what happened last night?"

"Yes," she hesitated, looking down at the hospital blanket, "Laurent raped me."

"And do you know Laurent? Have you ever seen him before?"

"NO, I've never seen him before in my life! I only know his name because it was on his shirt and then he told me. I usually leave the studio about the same time every night and I've never seen him there before."

"That's all the questions I have about the actual attack. The police have been given all the evidence I collected when we brought you in and they will want to get a statement from you. Do you want to tell us what happened before you talk to the police?"

"No, please don't make me talk about it anymore," she cried, her voice thick with tears.

"Just a few more questions and then we'll be done, I promise." I couldn't bring myself to question her further about the actual rape itself, she would have to answer enough questions from the police. I didn't want to push her further than she was ready to go. "Bella, have you ever had sexual intercourse before?"

"NO! Never!" Her previously unshed tears now streamed down her bruised and battered face.

I kept going, knowing that like removing a band-aid, it was better to get this over quickly and all at once. "Bella, when was your last menstrual cycle?"

"Um..."she hesitated, a mixture of fear and secrecy almost visible around her tiny form.

"Please answer the question Bella. I know this is embarrassing, but I need to know." Esme squeezed Bella's hand in encouragement, looking down on her tiny form with so much love in her eyes.

"Well, I had my last period maybe five months ago… I'm not sure, I haven't had it in a long time."

That was not the answer I was expecting: I briefly glanced up and saw Bella sheepishly picking a loose thread on the blanket. She was hiding something, you could tell. Bella never was a very good liar and that had obviously not changed while we were gone. My eyes caught Esme's and hers mirrored mine in worry and disbelief she could also see there was more to this. It was at a moment such as now that I wished for my son's power to read another's thoughts, for I wanted badly to know what Esme was thinking, and to have Bella's mind an open book. Something was very wrong with Bella, something that she was keeping from us all. In the second of silence that hung in the air, my mind began to work in overdrive, cataloging all I had noticed about Bella from the moment I picked her up in that alley, to the present. The puzzle of what was ailing her was demanding all my concentration.

My concentration was interrupted by Bella's small voice, "When can I go home?"

"Well, you do have quite a few injuries. I had to stitch up your head and face. You have a broken hand and wrist, a cracked rib and extensive bruising." I didn't want to say any more but I had to go on. "Also, due to severe vaginal tearing, I had to place stitches there too." I made sure to look at Bella when giving her this information; I needed her to know what was done to her while she was unconscious. The panicked look in her big brown eyes made me rush on, not wanting to give her an opportunity to go off again, the beat of her heart quickening. "But, since none of your injuries are life threatening, I want you to stay here for a few more hours and then we'll see about releasing you. I know how much you dislike hospitals, so as a compromise I would like you to stay with us. We have plenty of room, and I will be able to treat you there if necessary."

Bella's gave me a small thankful smile. I smiled to myself knowing that with that sentence, I had brought my family back together. We were not whole without Bella. Hopefully, once out of the hospital and perhaps not in shock over the assault and our return to the States, Bella would confide what was bothering her. My instincts told me that the rape was only the most recent of Bella's problems. Something had changed within her while we were gone. Still, I was happy to know the rest of my family would be overjoyed at Bella coming to live with us.

* * *

**Author's Note: Once again, thank you for taking the time to read. If you have a moment a review would be appreciated. PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CULLEN ON TOP! **


	5. Chapter 5

_Turned Out_

**Author's Note: Thank you to all of those who are reading this story! You make my day so much brighter! So far this has been the hardest chapter for me to write but I truly hope that you enjoy it and learn a little bit more about my OOC Bella. I want to thank all of my WONDERFUL reviewers! You are all the best! Memorylent, Emiliana Keladry, BlondeMysteryChick, coco1984, Jaguarsolaris, Emmett-Cullen-1935, Aganippe, Kuntrygal, beccah.at.the.disco, marybelle, ChanelBel7887, courtstwilight. Also, thanks to my "betas" ChanelBel7887, Puff and my faux boyfriend, Kris.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the lawful owner of the Twilight Series and all the characters within. I simply moved them to New York and taught Bella how to dance. I also do not own the character of Officer Lupo, she belongs to the writers, creators and producers of Eureka. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter 5

_**Bella POV**_

As if on cue, the door to the room burst open and in rushed the rest of the Cullens, Emmett and Alice in the lead, Edward in the back carrying a tray of food I didn't particularly want.

"Oh Bella! You're going to come live with us! That's so great!" squealed a bouncing Alice. (I should have figured they had heard, but just how much did they hear?) Jasper quickly came up behind his tiny wife and put a hand on her shoulder to stop her from bouncing right through the ceiling. "We can go shopping and I can do your hair just like before, only the shopping in New York is SO much better than Forks!"

"Alice," I groaned, but she wasn't paying me any mind. She had gone as still as stone, a vacant look on her face. Everyone stopped and stared at Alice, waiting on edge for her vision to finish; everyone that is, except Edward, who could see the vision in real time. He just smirked (whatever Alice was seeing must be amusing) and continued walking towards me with the food, placing it on the table beside my bed.

"Bella, I just had the most perfect vision!" A buoyant Alice exclaimed as she came back to life. "Now, you don't have to do a thing, I'm going to go over to your apartment and get all your stuff and get it set up at our place, then I'm going to go shopping for a few more things." At that, she pulled out her cell phone, dialing while walking towards my bag and grabbing my keys. "Frederick, I need you to pick me up in front of Mount Sinai hospital, please. We have some shopping to do." At the door, she turned to stare incredulously at Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. "Well, come on now, there is work to be done!" With a groan from Rosalie and a growl from Emmett, the three waved goodbye to me and walked out the door.

Alice hadn't asked me where I lived so I assumed that was part of the vision, but I didn't want to think about sweet little Alice seeing the nothingness I was living in; she wouldn't be as sweet the next time I saw her. I took a deep breath to calm down and the pain from my rib caused me to wince, all thoughts quickly exiting my mind.

"You need pain medication love." Edward stated as he picked up a container of yogurt, one of the many items from the tray of food he had gotten downstairs.

"No, I'm fine. Really, I just moved wrong that's all." I didn't want more pain medication, it would make me sleepy and I would be forced to relive the attack in my dreams. I saw the quick glance between Edward and Carlisle and knew I needed help; they would give me no choice. "Esme," I pleaded, "Please, I don't want to go back to sleep again." I begged with my eyes for her protection from the sleep (and nightmares) I knew would come. I had been suffering from nightmares nightly, I knew even with Edward back they wouldn't stop. I had sunk too deep into a depression; there was no coming up for air now.

Esme had been quiet the entire time Carlisle questioned me, a kind of silent protector. The only time I saw her move was to look up at Carlisle when I had to tell them the last time I had my period. I know they thought I didn't see them, but I did.

"Dear, why don't we let Bella eat first and then see how she's feeling?" The lovely Esme, in many respects a mother to me, swooped in to save me. I knew Carlisle would not refuse her this one request, but I also knew I would eventually be given more drugs and made to sleep. I didn't want the drugs, the pain made me feel more alive than I had in months.

With a bit of a flourish Edward set the yogurt on my bed tray and handed me a spoon. "Eat love; you need your strength to get better soon." One glance at the yogurt made me want to throw up. I was not hungry despite the many hours since my last meal. What no one knew, not even Jacob, was that I had only been eating enough to survive. My appetite had disappeared when Edward left; my depression driving hunger from my body. I now only existed to dance and nothing else. I forced myself to eat but despite my work, I had still lost a lot of weight. I thought now that Edward was back my depression would have faded, bringing back my appetite, but currently that had not happened. I wanted nothing to do with the carton of yogurt, but, with three pairs of attentive eyes on me I had no choice. I filled half the spoon and moved it to my mouth; forcing myself to swallow the slippery gooey texture of the yogurt sitting on my tongue. I repeated this process until the carton was gone, I declared myself full before Edward could hand me more food.

"Bella, you haven't eaten enough. You need to eat more." I knew Edward would be the first to speak.

"I really am full. If I eat any more I'm going to be sick." Changing the subject, I asked, "Can I at least change clothes now? I don't want to be in a hospital gown when I have to talk to the police officer." I had noticed Alice drop a bundle of clothes on my bag when she had retrieved my keys.

"Of course. Esme, will you help Bella get changed? I need to speak with Edward for a moment in private," Carlisle said as he drew Edward out the door, shutting it softly behind them.

I was happy Carlisle had at least let me change. What I wanted even more was a shower but I knew that wasn't going to happen until I was released to go home. Home with the Cullens. A small smile flickered across my face at that thought, immediately causing me to flinch with pain as it reached my bruises and stitches. I didn't want to see what I looked like in a mirror. With Esme's help I cautiously pulled on under my hospital gown the comfy blue sweats Alice had brought, I had to pull the drawstring tight to make them fit. Then, on a small sigh, I attempted to pull the gown over my head, wincing a bit in pain. It was no use. Because of the cast on my hand and my broken ribs I didn't have free movement. "Esme can you help me please?" I was ashamed to let her see what I looked like but I had no choice.

When she pulled the gown off, I heard her gasp as she caught sight of my collarbone and each of my ribs prominently sticking out on my thin form. I had already lost a lot of weight before I moved to New York, so my friends at the dance studio didn't know any different. But this was different; I hadn't seen Esme in six months. I knew I looked bad, I didn't need to hear her reaction to confirm my fears. I hastily pulled the shirt down, covering my stomach before risking a glance at Esme and mouthing a "Thank you."

Her mouth was shut now, but her eyes were wary. Luckily, someone knocked on the door before she could say anything. I did not want to talk about this; I didn't want to talk about any of it. What I was going through was my problem and no one else's! One of the upsides to living in NYC was that there was no one to worry about me, no one for me to disappoint when I could barely get out of bed in the morning. Were it not for the ABT and Jake, I probably would have died several months ago.

"Come in," I called and the door was opened by a pretty woman wearing slim dark jeans, and a white button-up shirt with a black leather jacket.

"I'm Officer Lupo and I'm here to ask you a few questions, if you're ready."

No, I wasn't ready, but I needed to get this over with. "Of course, please come in."

Esme looked at me before saying quietly, "I'll be right outside if you need me dear." I nodded my thanks and she shut the door behind her.

"Bella," began Officer Lupo, "I'm sorry to have to go over this with you but I need to hear what happened to you last night. I promise I'll make this as quick and painless as possible."

"Where do you want me to begin?" I really, really did not want to do this, but it didn't look like I had any other choice. All I really wanted to do was forget this had ever happened.

"Why don't you start at the beginning? The beginning is always best."

"I left the studio at about 11:30 last night after saying goodbye to Sam, our night security guard."

"Do you always work that late?"

"Yes, I get in each morning at about six and work until 10 or 11. We're preparing for the senior showcase next month, so after rehearsals I continue developing new choreography. Sometimes, Jacob works with me but he had a hot date so he left about seven." I paused, thinking about Jake and what he would say if he knew what had happened.

"Please continue." Officer Lupo was scribbling in her notebook even though she had put out a tape recorder.

I tried to order my thoughts before speaking again. "I don't know how close to home I was. I was lost in my thoughts. I felt an arm wrap around my waist and I-I looked over to see a tall, bald man wearing a black button up flannel shirt. 'Laurent' was embroidered on it above the pocket. He said th-that he wouldn't hurt me, but I started to scream and he punched me, and I think I blacked out.. The next thing I remember we were in a dark alley. I tried to struggle but he r-restrained my arms. Then he pulled a k-knife and cut my face, saying I was too p-pretty and needed to be brought b-back down to the norm." I could feel the panic begin to increase again as the tears started to flow out of my eyes but I pressed on. "He started to r-rape me and wrapped his hands around my neck, strangling me. I started to pass out when someone threw him off of me. I think it was Edward. I don't remember anything else before waking up here." It was no use hiding what I was feeling, I sobbed uncontrollably now. Officer Lupo leaned over the bed rocking me in her arms, just letting me cry myself out. I was thankful she didn't say anything yet.

After at least five minutes of crying the tears slowed and I regained composure. Officer Lupo sat back down and looked at me. "Sorry, I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to cry like that," I said, desperately trying to steady my raging emotions.

"It's alright Bella. You've been through a tough thing and I just asked you to relive it for me. I just have a few more things before we're done."

I nodded in response and waited for her to continue.

"I've already spoken with Edward and gotten his statement. It was very lucky he was looking for you and found you when he did. You're a very lucky girl, he loves you very much. Now, this is an unusual case, because while you were asleep we took the DNA evidence Dr. Cullen recovered from your body and ran it through the system. Laurent was out on parole for previous rape convictions. When we got his ID, we immediately began searching for him and found him outside of a bar in the Bronx." There was a long pause before she spoke again. "Bella, Laurent is dead. He was killed in a bar fight early this morning. The bartender remembers hearing Laurent start the fight but by the time he got outside, Laurent was dead. Bella, you don't have to worry about anything but getting better. This monster will never have the opportunity to hurt you or anyone else again."

I was too shocked to say anything. Laurent was dead, the man who raped me went and got himself killed in a bar fight?! Tears filled my eyes again, but this time they were tears of relief. I had unconsciously been worrying about Laurent coming and finding me again. I could breathe again when I didn't even know I had been holding my breath. "Really?" I wanted to confirm what Officer Lupo had just said, I didn't want this to be a dream.

In response to my question she held up a photo of Laurent, lying on a metal table with a white sheet pulled up to his chest. It was him, the man who raped me. I smiled despite the pain in my face and reached out to give this wonderful lady a hug. She laughed and gently hugged me back. "I'm glad this was a happy ending to your nightmare," she stated. "Before I leave I want to give you something. This is the card for the Rape Crisis Center here at Mt. Sinai. I hope that you will call if you need someone to talk to." With that, she laid the card on my bed and walked out the door.

I didn't know how I should feel. I don't want to talk to anyone; I just wanted this to go away, especially now that Laurent was dead. I ignored the card on my bed and called Carlisle. He appeared at my door instantly. "Can I leave now, please?"

"I have your release orders here, I just need to get them to the nurses' station for processing. Until then please rest." Knowing that I would soon be going home, to my new home, I gingerly leaned my head back onto the pillow and closed my eyes. I doubted I could sleep peacefully but I knew I had the courage to try knowing that Laurent was dead and that Edward would be by my side. Maybe, just maybe, I could throw off this overwhelming depression. Maybe life wasn't as hopeless after all.

* * *

**Author's Note: I just wanted to thank you for humoring me and pretending that the police and other members of the justice departments around the world really could have processed the DNA this quickly. The brave men and women of our police departments work tirelessly to keep us safe and get the "bad guys" off of the street as quickly as they can but they have limited resources. On the other hand, my imagination has limitless resources, thus the quick processing of DNA!**

**Author's Note 2: IMPORTANT! I want to know if you would like me to write a chapter telling exactly what happened to Laurent. Your opinion will affect a future chapter. So, PLEASE, Pretty Please with a Cullen on top review (even if it's just a line to tell me yes or no)! **


	6. Chapter 6

_Turned Out_

**Author's Note: Once again, thank you to everyone that is reading this story. As you might notice, this chapter is a bit shorter than the others, but that does not mean it is any less important. I have tapped into my "inner Esme" (I am most like her character in the novels) to bring you her point of view. Please tell me in a review if you like her POV or not. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the lawful owner of the Twilight Series and all the characters within. I simply moved them to New York and taught Bella how to dance. No copyright infringement is intended. **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Esme POV

I gently closed the door to Bella's hospital room behind me, leaving Officer Lupo and Bella alone together. A large part of me wanted to stay with Bella, to help her through what I knew would be a painful interview, but another part of me knew she needed to do this on her own. She would be better off doing this on her own. After all, Bella had lived a good life before she knew us and after we left. The pain at leaving Bella behind in Forks was still raw; a wound that not even my brilliant husband could mend. Perhaps by being near her again I could begin the healing process.

I looked up, coming out of my reflections to see two of my men leaning against the wall opposite me. Edward in fitted black jeans and a white long sleeve button up and Carlisle dressed smartly in khakis and a dark blue long sleeve button up. They were a beautiful sight. At first glance it appeared they were both in quiet contemplation, but for those who know otherwise it was obvious they were holding a silent conversation. Carlisle was clearly speaking to Edward through his thoughts for every once in a while Edward would give a barely perceptible nod or shake of his head in answer to something my husband had asked. Unwilling to interrupt them, I stood still until Edward looked up at me, concern filling his eyes. I didn't want to risk Edward knowing what I was thinking before I was ready to speak, so I mentally blocked him by listing the vernacular and Latin names of all the plants in all the gardens at all of our many homes. I took an unnecessary but steadying breath before asking, "Would you two mind joining me for a minute in Carlisle's office?"

As I expected, Edward began to object. "Can't we just talk here, in case she needs anything?"

"Edward dear, we need to give Bella some privacy. I promise you she is in capable hands with Officer Lupo, which you know yourself from speaking with her. What I need to discuss is a private matter."

"Come on Edward, we won't be long and if Bella needs us we will only be around the corner," Carlisle assured Edward, leading the way to his small but comfortable office.

True to his nature, the walls of Carlisle's office were lined with bookshelves filled with every kind of book imaginable. Knowledge was one of the few things that rivaled his passion for me. I smiled as I saw our most recent wedding photo sitting proudly on his desk, next to a photograph of the children taken on one of the few cloudy days we ever had in South Africa. Alice was jubilant when she told us that it would be overcast and Carlisle took that night off from work. We ran out to the savannah, far from any other humans to simply be ourselves, and hunted together as a family for the first time in many months. We even convinced Edward to join in on a game of baseball. That was the best day we had had while living overseas.

Once we were all safely shut in the office, Carlisle sat behind his desk while Edward and I sat in the two leather chairs facing him. With a glance at Carlisle, I began. "I'm afraid there is something Bella is not telling us, something important. Now, I don't know for sure but I am beginning to believe Bella might be anorexic. She…"

"What! What are you talking about?" Edward exploded, jumping up from his chair and almost knocking it backwards. "How can you even think a thing like that of Bella?"

"EDWARD! Quiet! Let your mother finish." At Carlisle's command, Edward looked sheepishly at me and whispered a hurried apology before sitting back down.

"I think that, because, when I tried to help Bella change out of her hospital gown, she resisted. She pulled her pants on underneath the gown and tried, unsuccessfully, to keep me from seeing her stomach and chest when I helped her remove her gown to put a clean shirt on." I turned to look directly at Carlisle. "I know she has always been small, but Carlisle, I could see each of her ribs clearly and her collarbone was also very prevalent. I might not have thought much of it except for the way she tried to change without letting me see or assist her. She has never done that before. Am I reading too much into this?"

"I don't know Esme. Edward, have you noticed anything unusual about Bella?"

Edward was gripping the arms of his chair hard enough that they were beginning to crack. At the noise he released and looked guiltily towards his father. "I don't know. I've only gotten to spend five minutes alone with her since she woke up. She does smell a bit different, like her blood is off, but I can't pin point it. She is smaller than before. I just don't know. I haven't gotten to spend enough time with her to find out."

Carlisle began to flip through Bella's chart and paused for a moment, at the notes he had scribbled while the two of us spoke with her earlier. "As much as I don't want it to be true, currently all the symptoms I have noticed could point to anorexia. The fact that she hasn't had her period in five months, her heart rate is quicker than normal; her face is sallow and paler than usual; combined with what Esme observed while helping Bella change and the lack of appetite at lunch. But I don't want us to rush into this conclusion. The reason for these things could be a simple as her having been very ill for a period of time or even suffering from severe depression. I took Bella's weight when she came in last night and I'll take it again in a few days. Until then we will all keep a close watch but try not to frighten her. I would prefer for Bella to willingly tell us what is wrong. Let's try to keep this conversation to ourselves, if at all possible. Now, I have Bella's release papers ready for the nurses. It's time to take her home."

At that we all stood and walked towards the door. Edward was still upset but a bit more composed than before, I knew he would watch Bella like a hawk. _"Edward",_ I thought, _"I desperately hope that I am wrong. But no matter what, we will all care for her and make sure she gets better as quickly as possible"._

Carlisle headed to the nurses' station to file the release paperwork. As Edward strode towards Bella's room, I pulled out my small cell phone, "Frederick, if you are done with Alice and the others, can you please come back to the hospital to bring the rest of us home?"

"I'll be there in five minutes ma'am," said the smooth British voice of our new driver, Frederick. I didn't know if I would ever get accustomed to having a driver, but living in New York City, it was far easier than driving ourselves and trying to find a parking spot or riding the subway while packed in with the smell of hundreds of warm humans.

As I walked back to Bella's room at a slow human pace, I grinned knowing that our entire family was together again. The happiness at having my family whole once more threatened to overwhelm me. However, I could not deny the twinge of worry for Bella and her current condition. I could only hope that my assumptions were wrong.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter and have some ideas as to what Esme thinks is wrong with Bella. Is she correct? Only time will tell. He he he Sorry, I know that's mean but you'll just have to keep reading to find out! PLEASE, Pretty please with a Cullen on top, review and let me know if you think this is wonderful or rubbish! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: This occurs during the same time as Esme helping Bella change in chapter 5. The entire chapter is in Alice's POV and lets you see a bit of how Bella was living. This is also a bit of pure fluff and troublemaking by two of our favorite vampires. I hope you enjoy. I also need to thank three of the most wonderful people in the world…Puff (you know who you are), Chanelbel7887 and my faux boyfriend KRIS for all being excellent beta's to this crazy work!**

**Songs for this chapter are (obviously): "Material Girl" by Madonna and "Labels or Love" by Fergie**

**Disclaimer: ****Stephenie Meyer is the lawful owner of the Twilight Series and all the characters within. I simply moved them to New York and taught Bella how to dance. No copyright infringement is intended. **

* * *

Chapter 7 – Shopping with Alice

**_Alice POV_**

"What are you guys waiting for? We have to get going in order to have everything set up before Bella comes home! Move it! Move it! Move it!" Sheesh, for vampires with lightning-quick speed and reflexes my brother, sister and husband were moving extremely slow. Didn't they understand I was under a time crunch? We only had a few hours before I foresaw Carlisle releasing Bella. Thankfully, Frederick was waiting at the entrance to the hospital with the Black Mercedes, ready to go wherever I asked. "Hello Frederick! How are you today? Thanks so much for picking us up!"

"You're quite welcome, Ms. Alice. Where are we off to this afternoon?"

"The first stop is 890 Broadway. Then, when we're done there we need to head over to the Crate and Barrel Design Center. I've got to purchase a brand new bedroom set for Edward's room. Oh Frederick, did you put the boxes in the trunk like I asked?"

"Yes ma'am. Everything is just as you requested."

I looked over to see Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper all staring at me with gaping mouths as we drove off to Bella's old apartment. What? It's not like they've never seen me take charge before. It didn't take us long before we arrived and I marched everyone but Frederick up the stairs to apartment 413, dozens of boxes in hand; prepared to pack. What I was not prepared for was the inside of Bella's apartment. My jaw dropped the moment I opened the door. This was not at all what I was expecting!

"Um, Alice, honey, are you alright?" Jasper, the love of my existence, questioned.

"No, No, I'm not alright! Look at this apartment!" I couldn't contain myself and my voice got higher and louder. I felt Jasper send a wave of calm at me. "I can't believe Bella lives like this, if you can even call this living! I don't even think the four of us can fit in here together. My closet at home is bigger than this!"

"Alice, your closet is bigger than a lot of apartments" Emmett commented.

"Thank you for that deeply insightful observation, Emmett! But I guess you're right. My vision only showed the address and apartment number so I didn't see what was behind the door. I don't think we're going to need all these boxes. Alright then, let's work with what's here, this won't take long. Jasper, you and Emmett box up anything in the kitchen area. Rosalie, you and I will gather the clothes and any other items."

I still couldn't believe it. There was a bed, a stereo, and that was it. No couch, not even a chair. While Rosalie gathered the clothes from the thimble sized closet, I went into the bathing "area" ( there wasn't even a door to distinguish it as a room!) and grabbed Bella's shampoo and other such items. It didn't even take us five minutes, moving at human speed, and we were done. There were no pictures on the wall, nothing to personalize the space, to make this place a home. I was starting to get the feeling that these last six months hadn't exactly been easy on Bella; perhaps they had been as rough on her as they had been on us.

Four full boxes, later I locked the door behind me and we walked down to the waiting Frederick. He threw the boxes in the trunk and we settled inside again. "We're ready Frederick, off to Crate & Barrel." As the car pulled away from the curb, I grabbed my cell phone and dialed a number I knew by heart. I had the number on speed dial but somehow it just feels right to dial by hand this most holy of numbers.

"Hello, Crate & Barrel, how may I direct your call?" Aaaahhh, I just loved to hear those words.

"I need to speak to Mrs. Charlene Cates please, this is Alice Cullen."

"Oh! Of course, Mrs. Cullen, just a moment." Before I could even begin listening to the horrible hold music, I heard Charlene's voice. "Hello, Mrs. Cullen?"

"Hello Charlene, I wanted to let you know I'm coming in with my husband and brother and sister. We need to get a king sized bed today."

"Of course, that's wonderful! When can I expect you? Will Esme be with you? I haven't had the pleasure of seeing her in a while. And will you want the bed delivered today?"

"We should be there in about five minutes and I will need the bed to be delivered by five tonight. I hope that is feasible."

"Of course! That won't be a problem at all. I'll see you in a few moments."

I sighed as I sat back in the seat, my foot tapping the floor of the car, impatiently waiting to arrive at one of mine and Esme's favorite stores. There was such class and sophistication mixed with the new and contemporary at each of the Crate & Barrel showrooms. Three minutes and thirty nine seconds later we pulled up in front of the enormous white building on 650 Madison Ave. With a squeal of joy that caused Jasper and Emmett to cover their ears, I grabbed Rosalie's arm and barreled out of the car, not even bothering to wait for Frederick to open my door. Rosalie gave a low growl of annoyance at my tugging, but soon acquiesced to the shopping urges buried deep within. I mean, come on, who doesn't love to go furniture shopping! Furniture is something everyone has to have (well, except Bella apparently) and there are so many styles to choose from, it gives you the opportunity to set the mood for each room. In Edwards's case, I knew exactly what I was looking for: sleek, modern with a classic twist. And this store would give me just what I was looking for; the perfect furniture for the perfect couple.

I snapped out of my thoughts to see Jasper and Emmett had reluctantly gotten out of the car, at speeds closer to that of a snail rather than that of a human, let alone the swift vampires they really were. They both eyed the temple of home furnishings with trepidation. Immortal men can be such babies! Jasper opened his mouth to speak just as the front door opened, beckoning me inside. As my eyes adjusted to the glow from my Mecca, out stepped Charlene, manager of this Hallowed place.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen, we're all so glad you could come by today. Please come in, it looks as if it's about to start raining."

"Thank you Charlene, it's good to see you again. This is my sister, Rosalie and her husband, Emmett, and my husband, Jasper." We all stepped inside, the guys having no choice if they didn't want to be rude. Upon entering, I sighed with happiness before commencing to bounce up and down on the balls of my feet, my excitement building once again. My eyes darted around to all the sample rooms, almost captivated by the seemingly endless number of possibilities. I had to remind myself that I was on a mission. We lived in New York now; I could come back anytime I wanted. Living in South Africa had been so hard! Not only did I have to live without my best friend, Bella, but they didn't even know what a mall was! And I never get the same sense of awe from internet shopping plus the post took forever to get there when I did order something online. It was like living in the Dark Ages, it was so savage. I shook my head to clear it of those horrifying times.

"Charlene," I said, turning my attention back to the slim, middle-aged woman, "I need a king sized bed in a classic yet modern style, preferably something that comes in black. What can you show me?" I knew exactly what I wanted but felt it necessary and polite to allow Charlene to show me some options first.

"Right this way, Mrs. Cullen. Our Stafford bed matches your description perfectly."

As Charlene began to walk to the back of the store, I turned to Emmett and Jasper and hissed, "BEHAVE!" so low that only they could hear, before grabbing Rosalie's arm again and hurrying to catch up to Charlene. Before long, she stopped in front of the most perfect bed. "This is it!" I squealed. "The one I saw in my visi…um…the one I saw online! What do you think Rosalie?"

"I think it's perfect for Edward's room. Bella will love it and Edward too and…"

"Great," I interrupted her. "Charlene we need one of these beds delivered today. I also want one of the matching Stafford nightstands. Oh! And two of these settees!" I was now practically running around the store picking out other items, Charlene and Rosalie following behind while Charlene scribbled furiously in her notebook. "Oh Rosalie! Look at this bed; doesn't it remind you of the one on Isle Esme?" I came to an abrupt halt upon seeing the bamboo and woven bed and instantly knew Carlisle and Esme would love it. "Charlene, put me down for one king sized bed in this style, please."

"Alice," Rosalie interrupted my babbling for the first time, "don't forget the sheets!"

"Thanks, Rosie. Charlene, I'll also need two sets of silk sheets in gold and silver; and a set in royal purple for myself." At the mention of silk sheets I felt a soft wave of lust come from Jasper on the other side of the store; he had obviously been listening in on my conversation. He just loves the feel of silk sheets. I smiled as I turned back to continue with Charlene. "As much as I hate it, that will be all for today."

Rosalie and I were walking around a corner in the showroom, inspecting other furniture possibilities while Charlene went to place our order, my bright red credit card in her hand.

WHAM! I ran into the cold, hard back of Rosalie! Why had she stopped? What didn't I see? How utterly embarrassing for a vampire, such as myself, to run into the back of my sister! I heard Rosalie growl and I peeked around her only to wish I hadn't. The sight in front of me was too mortifying… Before us were Jasper and Emmett jumping up and down on a beautiful wooden sleigh bed like two sugared up five–year-olds.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen! Jasper Whitlock Cullen!" Rosalie screamed loud enough to have the entire store looking in our direction. "What? How? Why?" She was so livid she couldn't even form a complete sentence.

I felt the same as I stepped out from behind Rosalie, my entire 5' frame trembling in anger. At Rosalie's growl, both boys forgot about bouncing and landed on the bed at the same time, causing a loud crack to interrupt the tense silence. They had broken the bed! They immediately stood, attempting to look remorseful (at what they had done, at breaking the bed or at simply getting caught, I don't know.)

"Dude, we are so busted!" Emmett mumbled to Jasper. The sparkle of excitement in his eyes betraying all contrition he attempted to show.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Charlene taking in the sight of the four of us, a strange mixture of unbelief and amusement flitting across her face as her hand flew to her mouth, stifling a giggle. Upon seeing the fury etched onto Rosalie's and my face, Charlene along with all the other customers quickly crept away, beginning to look as if they feared for their lives.

Spinning back to Jasper and Emmett and the unusual bumbling Rosalie, I took an unnecessary but steadying breath. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" I hissed. "You are not a couple of monkeys yet you are acting like you belong in a zoo!" My voice was so quiet only the three other vampires in the room could hear me. The fact I was speaking so low and calmly was a dead giveaway at my overwhelming rage. At my tone of voice, Jasper and Emmett's smug faces fell while Rosalie's eyes narrowed triumphantly.

"We just…" started Jasper, who I noticed was attempting to send waves of calm my way.

"Stop that Jasper!" I seethed; interrupting what I'm sure was to be a pathetic excuse. I was in no mood to be soothed. The vision rolled over me, ending as quickly as it began, leaving me smiling. I must have looked quite frightening as Jasper and Emmett immediately froze, looking at me with dread filled eyes. "Rosalie, dear, do you mind if I handle the punishment of our dear stupid husbands?" I asked, shooting her a knowing glance.

"Of course not, Alice. Please be my guest." She may not have been able to read my mind like Edward, but as a woman we were still on the same wavelength and she knew the vision I had just experienced would be punishment enough.

"Jasper, Emmett, please come here," I called in my sweetest voice. Without looking, I pulled out paper and pen and began writing furiously.

"Darling, you know we're sorry. We were just having a bit of fun. I love you," said Jasper as he started towards me, fear evident in his beautiful eyes.

Emmett began next, following after Jasper. "Rosie, my one true love, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking, you know me, actions before thought. Please say something, baby."

"Humph." Rosalie turned on her heels and strode away, towards Charlene as soon as the guys got near. She wasn't having any of their lame apologies.

"Okay boys," I began sweetly, "your punishment begins immediately. You will both take this grocery list I have created and go to the grocery store and get every single item on it. We need food in the house for Bella."

"Thank you love, we won't fail you," interrupted my husband, relief evident in his voice. He apparently thought that was all. As if!

"Ah, ah, ah. You didn't let me finish." At this remark their faces fell. "You have two hours to purchase all of these groceries and get home. You will also not have the use of Frederick or the Volvo. There is no time for you to get any of the cars from the country house so you must use public transportation both ways. Finally, there will be no videogames for 48 hours starting the minute you return home with Bella's food." At the last part of my instructions both Emmett's and Jasper's mouths hung gaping open. I smiled to myself smugly, knowing this was one of the better punishments I had ever come up with.

Emmett started first, a look of non-belief plastered on his puppy dog face. "You're kidding, right Pixie?" He thought he could use his nickname for me to soften me up. "Public transportation around here is so slow and filled with…with humans!" He whispered the last word. "What if something happens?"

"No, I'm not kidding," I cut him off. "And yeah, public transportation has lots of humans riding it, hence the world public. Nothing will happen, I've already seen it." At that I tapped a manicured fingernail to my temple; reminding both of them of my gift. "Now get going! You're wasting time standing here!"

Jasper tried to kiss me before leaving but I gracefully sidestepped his attempt. Grumbling to himself, he grabbed the grocery list from my hand and pulled Emmett toward the door. They hadn't hunted in a week, so the bus ride would be torture. I grinned evilly and skipped towards Rosalie and Charlene at the register. Rosalie was attempting to pay for the broken bed, only to be turned down by Charlene.

"Please, don't worry about it," I heard Charlene say. "The entertainment factor alone was worth it! The whole thing gave me a wonderful idea for our next ad campaign!" At that, Rosalie and I were handed still photos of Jasper and Emmett jumping on the bed, huge smiles plastered on their faces. Of course they both looked like professional models instead of stupid husbands. "I'm going to use these pictures as inspiration and reshoot the whole thing using the slogan _Quality furniture for the young and young at heart._ What do you think?" I turned with a huge grin plastered on my face to see Rosalie grinning manically right back at me.

"That is a great idea!" We both replied at the same time. "Do you mind if we get copies of the surveillance footage and these still shots?" I had an excellent plan for a little blackmail forming in my mind. Carlisle and Esme would go crazy if they ever saw these photos and videos. So much for keeping a low profile! I signed the receipt for the items without even bothering to look at the total and we both bid good-bye to Charlene; wearing much bigger smiles on our faces than the ones we came in wearing.

The new furniture was due to arrive in one hour so we hurried on our way. Frederick met us at the door, a puzzled look on his face when he didn't see the guys. He obviously had not seen them leave, but like the excellent driver he was, made no mention of it. Before long, we arrived home and had all four of Bella's boxes up in Edward's room, unpacking.

"Rosalie," I whined, while unpacking Bella's clothes, "Tell me again why I can't just toss all of Bella's clothes and buy her new stuff?"

"Alice," Rosalie sighed from where she was unloading a box in the bathroom, "those are Bella's clothes not yours. You can't just toss something that doesn't belong to you. Remember when you tried to donate Jasper's old uniform to that Civil War museum?

"I had never seen him that upset before," I muttered, my fingers absently running over one of the hangers I had taken from the rack.

"The whole house was miserable that weekend until you got it back." Rosalie smirked. "I know you do it to us all the time, filter our clothes out and replenish our closets, but Bella wouldn't appreciate it. She's just been through something horrendous and she'll have a hard time for a while and will want safe, familiar things around her; it would be unkind to throw out all her clothes, even if you replace them."

"But, she's got ten of this same dress in four different colors. And just look at all these leotards and tights and leggings! Leggings are so last season."

"Alice, Bella is a ballet dancer, she needs the leotards and leggings and tights. She probably uses the dresses as cover-ups on her way to and from the studio."

"But Rosalie! That's all she has, that and a ton of ballet and toe shoes!" I knew I was beginning to sound like a pouty baby but I couldn't stop myself. The state of Bella's clothing was the stuff of my fashion nightmares!

"Alice stop! Look, you CANNOT throw anything out, but maybe tomorrow you can go buy her some new items to help her expand her wardrobe. Just make sure it's something she'll like and want to wear. In fact, I'll go with you, alright?"

"Yeah! Thanks Rose! That's a great idea!" I started bouncing excitedly thinking about the new dresses I had seen at Barneys just yesterday. They would be perfect for Bella. "All done," I called after putting away the last pair of toe shoes. "What about you Rosalie?"

"All done here, as well. All we need, now, is the furniture to arrive and we'll be ready for Bella and Edward to come home."

"Good thing then. The delivery driver is pulling into the delivery entrance right now. And the boys are on their way up with the groceries."

Rosalie and I ran swiftly down the stairs to greet our husbands and the delivery men. The elevator doors opened to reveal a very tense, and if possible, exhausted looking husband and brother.

"Did you two have a good time? Did you get everything on the list?" My smile spread across my entire face, all my anger from before gone, joy instead filling its place. I ran forward, grabbed the bag of groceries from Jasper, and kissed him passionately on the lips. "I hate being away from you," I called while prancing towards our unused kitchen. "Come on boys, since you have a 48 hour ban on video games you can help by putting away these groceries. Remember, cold items go in the refrigerator, frozen items go in the freezer and the rest goes in the cupboards. Rosalie and I will be upstairs if you have any questions."

While I had been giving directions to the guys, Rosalie greeted the furniture delivery men and showed them up to Edwards's room. By the time I got to the second floor, using human speed, the bed was already being assembled. Once it was in place, Carlisle and Esme's new bed was put together along with the nightstands and settee's that had been brought up. I signed for everything and handsomely tipped the delivery men. Everything was at is should be, and all with thirty minutes left to spare.

"Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, we need to get ready for class. Bella will be arriving in 28.4 minutes and everyone WILL be waiting at the elevators to greet her so let's go. Chop-Chop people!"

Everything was right in the world; my entire family was finally back together.

**

* * *

****Author's Note: Thank you for taking the time to read. I would love to hear your opinion as to how the story is progressing thus far. What do you think will happen? How did you like the spot of trouble Jasper and Emmett got themselves into? Please take a moment to review! Pretty please with a Cullen on top?**

**-VJ (aka 3daygirl)**


	8. Chapter 8

_Turned Out_

**Author's Note: Finally, Bella's going to arrive at her new home! What will she think? What's going to happen? Read and you'll find out. The "inspiration" song for this chapter is "Broken" by Lifehouse. Thank you to each and every one of you that has alerted, favorited, and reviewed this story. I may write for myself, but hey, it's always nice to know what others think of your work! :)**

**Additional Author's Note: I want to apologize for the delay in getting this chapter posted. I have had to cut it into two pieces; otherwise it would have been about 8,000 words. So, this chapter is in Bella's POV and the next chapter, dubbed, 8.2 will be in Edward's POV. **

**Disclaimer:****Stephenie Meyer is the lawful owner of the Twilight Series and all the characters within. I simply moved them to New York and taught Bella how to dance. No copyright infringement is intended. **

* * *

Chapter 8 – Home

**Bella POV**

Thankfully, I was finally free of the hospital. I didn't even have to attempt a jail-break, thanks to Carlisle. My life could now go back to normal. I could forget the last 24 hours now that I am safely back in my daily routine. I had to thank the Cullens somehow, but how? In the short car ride home the idea came to me. The Cullens were worried about me, having already been tipped off to the extent of my depression by my physical appearance, so, to show them my appreciation for letting me move in with them I would do all in my power to make sure they never again suspected anything. I would always appear happy for them. Besides, it would be better for everyone if they thought I was fine, that nothing was the matter with me.

The car slowed as we pulled up outside the apartment building. Before I could begin to slowly get out of the car, Edward had wrapped his cold stone arms around me and hoisted me to his chest. As we stepped onto the elevator with Carlisle and Esme, I snuggled closer to Edward's broad chest and nestled my head comfortably under his chin, relishing the feeling of his cool skin against my bruised face and stitches. I could close my eyes this very minute and sleep peacefully for days on end. As tired as I felt, no nightmares would dare invade my sleep. It had been so long since I had been in Edward's arms that his intoxicating scent was almost overwhelming. I was so absorbed in it that it only seemed like seconds before the elevator doors smoothly opened, revealing four devastatingly beautiful vampires, all waiting to greet me. "Welcome home!" They shouted as I turned in Edward's arms to better see them. Alice was, as usual, bouncing from one foot to the other and grinning from ear to ear while Jasper held a calming hand on her shoulder, presumably keeping her from bouncing through the ceiling, a welcoming smile on his face. Next to them stood the imposing looking Emmett, wearing a broad grin and a t-shirt that read "I'm with the human." Finally, next to Emmett, stood the gorgeous Rosalie, arm wrapped tightly around him, most likely keeping him from throwing himself at me and hugging me to death. "Thanks everyone! I like your shirt Emmett."

"Really? Alice found it for me and I knew today would be the perfect day to wear it."

"As usual she made an excellent choice." My eyes glanced down and I noticed there were four book bags sitting on the floor at their feet. "Are you going somewhere?" I asked, curious and a bit worried.

Edward's lyrical voice whispered in my ear, "Don't worry love, they're just going to class at NYU, they'll be back later on tonight."

"Oh.. Okay. Thanks again for welcoming me home, and for letting me stay with you guys. I really missed you all."

With that they swiftly picked up their bags and waved good-bye, walking behind us into the waiting elevator. Once the four of them were gone I began to look around at my surroundings. The interior of the apartment was furnished and decorated in much the same style as the house in Forks. We were standing in what was obviously the family room, with its white leather couches and large flat paneled TV. I could see controllers for several different gaming systems lying on a glass coffee table and books artfully arranged on the couch end tables while, sitting unobtrusively over in the corner was Edward's beautiful grand piano.

My inspection was interrupted by Esme. "Edward, why don't you give Bella a tour while Carlisle and I start dinner."

"I'd love a tour but you don't have to cook me dinner, Esme, I'm really not hungry. All I really want is to get cleaned up."

"Nonsense, you need to eat. Is there anything in particular you'd like?"

"No, anything is fine, thank you." I couldn't bring myself to argue with Esme, she was so kind to me and she had that look in her eyes that Alice gets when she plays Bella Barbie; the look that said, "You're going to do what I say and with little complaint." I turned to Edward. "Since you're my personal tour guide, where do we begin?"

Still carrying me, Edward began to speak. "The top three floors of this building are ours. The first floor has the kitchen, dining and family room along with a small guest room and Jasper's study." As he talked, Edward turned and headed to the far wall of the dining room where I could see the entrance to a staircase was situated. At the stair landing we turned right down a wide hallway with four doors along its length. "This is our floor. Alice and Jasper's room is there." Edward pointed to a pale yellow door to our immediate left. "Next is Rosalie and Emmett's room." Again he pointed to a red door on the left, this one at the end of the hall. "Our room is right here and the other door leads to a guest room." The door he pointed out as ours was directly across from a large plate glass window. "I'll save the inside of our room for last." He said, giving me one of his crooked smiles that I loved. The stairs we had used to come up to the second floor extended up another level. Edward was careful with his movements and was walking at a slow human pace instead of his normal vampire speed as he carried me up another flight so as not to jostle my already pained body. I didn't know which speed was better as I still felt every step in my muscles and joints despite his attempts at caution. When we reached the top, I was surprised to find we were in a large room filled with bookshelves and pictures covering every available space, a large mahogany desk sitting in the middle of the room. "This is Carlisle's office. His and Esme's bedroom is through the door at the other end." I found myself mesmerized by this room, it was so warm and welcoming and immensely calming. I was so mesmerized that I didn't hear Edward continue speaking at first. "Bella, are you alright?"

"Hmm? I'm sorry, I was lost in thought. "

"That's alright," he softly laughed, "I was just telling you that there is a hidden staircase behind the bookshelf in the corner that leads up to the roof where we have a private pool and Esme's garden."

"What? You have a private pool and garden on the roof? This place is larger than the house in Forks. Have you owned it a long time?" With my last question all I got in response was a raised eyebrow. It was stupid of me to ask; they had probably built the building and kept the top floors for themselves. It seemed as if our tour was coming to an end and my mind allowed my ignored thoughts to come forward through the darkness…

A shower; I never knew I could want for something more than Edward, but all I could think about was taking a shower and removing the lingering stink of the past night and day. Edward noticed my lack of active listening, how I kept zoning out which I had never been known to do. He signed and gently kissed the top of my head, which I had laid on his strong cold shoulder, before asking, "How about a relaxing bath before dinner?"

"Yes please, I just want to get clean." I secretly wondered how he could stand to hold me so close, knowing how dirty I was, all the filth that covered my body. I was a piece of ruin, not fit for company with the likes of the god-like Edward. I had expected him to turn and head back down to the second floor to his bedroom. Instead Edward softly called Esme's name and walked across Carlisle's office, opening the door he had pointed out as leading to Esme and Carlisle's room. As the door opened I heard Edward chuckle slightly.

When I looked up to question his laughter he simply said, "Alice must have had a good shopping trip; she bought Carlisle and Esme a new bed."

"Oh," was all I could think to say, my mind beginning to grow wearier with each passing second. Edward began walking across the large light blue bedroom, my eyes catching a glimpse of the city out of the large windows that spanned the wall. As we entered the tiled bathroom, I looked up, surprised to see Esme standing at the side of an enormous square tub already being filled with water. I had never seen anything like this tub before. A rectangle within a rectangle, it was designed to create a waterfall when the inner basin overflowed. I was gazing, transfixed, at the water flowing into the enormous, beautiful bathtub when Esme's voice broke into the silence.

"Edward dear, you can leave Bella with me. I'll make sure nothing happens to her." She touched his arm, giving him a beautiful smile, no doubt only speaking aloud for my benefit. "Why don't you go on down to the kitchen and help with dinner? I'll call Carlisle when we're done."

Why would she need to call for Carlisle and why was she going to help me with my bath? I could bathe on my own. Edward gave a silent nod to Esme, kissed the top of my head again and transferred me into Esme's waiting arms before walking out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

"There now, let me set you down dear. I'm sure you were beginning to think your feet would never touch the ground again." With a small laugh, Esme gently lowered me to the ground, once again speaking, "I'll help you get cleaned up, if you don't mind terribly. You may not want to admit it, but I know you've got to be extremely sore and we can't let your cast get wet."

I hadn't thought of having to keep my cast dry, all I wanted was to get cleaned up, to remove the filth of Laurent from my body. I looked at Esme who was busy adding some floral smelling oils to the bath water. She had already seen me partially naked at the hospital, it couldn't get much worse. I just hoped she didn't let Edward see me in her mind. I sucked in a breath, causing my ribs to ache, "I hadn't thought about trying to keep my cast dry. Thank you Esme, I appreciate your help." Glancing down at the floor I began to remove my clothes; feeling the blush begin to stain my cheeks. Before I could struggle with removing my t-shirt, Esme was at my side, assisting; and now, standing before her in my birthday suit, I looked up into Esme's topaz eyes, waiting for her to make a comment about my size. If she wanted to say anything, she refrained; instead, she quietly opened a black trash bag and covered my left hand, using a bit of tape to close it off at the top. Next, before I could even blink (or register what was happening) the bandage around my ribs had been removed. I looked down to see I was already turning a sickly shade of bluish-black.

Esme's sweet voice interrupted my horror, "Let's get you in the tub." At that, she took my right arm and guided me into the soothing water. It felt so good that I wanted to cry but I knew if I started I wouldn't stop. Plus, I had promised myself I would act as happy as possible for the Cullens. There was no way I was going to burden them with my sickly and deepening depression. Esme seemed to sense I needed the quiet and silently began to gently and cautiously wash my hair with my favorite strawberry smelling shampoo, always careful not to pull at the stitches in my scalp. She let me furiously scrub the dirt and filth from me, wordlessly laying a cool hand on my arm to stop me only when I began to scrub my skin raw, to the point of drawing blood. She then took the sponge from me and gently washed my back before helping me to rinse off. Not one to easily give up my independence, I surprised myself by letting her finish, something deep within me cracking open a bit, gloriously happy to have someone love me like this; like a mother caring for a sick child.

"Bella," Esme began, "we need to get you out and dried off. When you're dressed, I'll have Carlisle come in and re-bandage your ribs."

I opened my mouth to object, "I'm not in pain so Carlisle doesn't have to bother with…"

"You're not fooling anyone Isabella. Just look at yourself." She turned me to face the mirror. There I was naked, covered in bruises, standing hunched over so that it was easier for me to breathe without the pain. As a dancer I was no stranger to pain and injuries. I knew from experience that the first 48 hours of any injury were always the worst, having to allow the body to grow accustomed to the pain and to begin to heal.

"You're right Esme, I'm sorry. I'll let Carlisle come in." I was thankful that she didn't mention my protruding ribs and collarbone. Perhaps the Cullens didn't suspect anything.

"Here, let me help you into clean clothes. " She handed me clean underwear and a sports bra to put on. Once I had gotten into those she gave me a pair of my favorite leggings and surprisingly one of Edward's long sleeve button-up dress shirts. I just looked up at Esme and smiled, a real and honest smile, of thanks. It's as if she magically knew what would make me feel better. I drew the soft leggings up and slipped my arms into the shirt, breathing deeply at Edwards's wondrous scent. Esme buttoned the top buttons, stopping just at the level of the bottom of my sports bra. At my questioning look she said, "I'll do the rest up after Carlisle has finished. Carlisle, we're ready," she called towards the door.

Carlisle stepped into the bedroom and swiftly walked over to where we were standing in the bathroom as Esme began brushing my hair before expertly pulling it back into a loose and messy bun at the nape of my neck.

"Bella," Carlisle said, using his doctor voice, "I'm going to tape up your ribs again. We will need to do this each time after you have bathed. I know it may seem to be an inconvenience but it will not only make you feel better, it will help you to heal faster. Please hold your arms out to your sides."

In a matter of seconds Carlisle had wrapped several tight layers of bandages around my stomach. Amazingly enough, I did feel better; I could stand a little taller and was able to breathe without as much pain. Now that my pain had diminished somewhat, I looked up to find Carlisle scrutinizing me. I knew this was all too good to be true. I waited for the lecture or the questions but they never came. Instead, Carlisle looked at me, the worry clearly marked on his face and he hugged me softly, before saying, "Bella, we love you. Now let Esme finish getting you dressed and come down to dinner."

In an instant he was gone and my shirt was completely buttoned.

"Bella, can I take you down to dinner?" Esme asked, holding her arms open.

I nodded yes, knowing it was unlikely I could get out of this, but I tried one final time. "I'm really not hungry, though. Can't I just go lie down for a while?" I closed my eyes and yawned in hopes that Esme would believe I was too tired to eat. It's not that I didn't want to eat, it's just that over the last six months food had become something gross, mutilated by my depression. Nothing tasted like it was supposed to anymore, it all tasted so dull and bland. How do you begin explaining that and not having people look at you like you're crazy?

"Dinner first, then sleep." It appeared I had no choice.

Once we were at the bottom of the stairs, back in the dining room, I was surprised to find Carlisle and Edward sitting at the dining table. Between them was a full plate of chicken alfredo. There was no way I was getting out of eating now. Edward stood up to take me from Esme, sitting down in the empty chair between next to Carlisle and Esme, me still in his arms. I didn't care that he was still holding me as I was busy glowering at the food. Oh how I really didn't want to do this. "It looks great, thank you." I didn't have it in me to be rude; after all, they had gone to a lot of trouble to make this for me. With three sets of very observant eyes on me, I picked up the fork and speared a small amount of pasta, opened my mouth and shoved it in.

I really didn't understand what had happened to me. After Edward left, I just stopped caring. I danced and slept, nothing more. I spoke when spoken to but never initiated a conversation. Eating became just another chore like brushing my teeth or washing my face. Often in my haze of depression, I forgot to eat and after a while food just didn't hold the same interest as before. I still ate, but only enough to stay alive, to dance. I had lost a lot of weight and I wasn't happy about it. It was becoming increasingly difficult for me to stay awake and pay attention and I was moody a lot of the time, none of which helped my dancing. I was actually surprised when I received the letter from the American Ballet Theatre asking me to come to work for them in the capacity of a principal dancer. So, for some kind of change, and with Charlie's encouragement, I packed up my few belongings and hopped a plane to New York City. That's where I met Jake. My sunshine, the only person after Edward left that has been able to make me laugh and smile; just thinking about him makes me smile. He's also the only one out here that knows about my relationship with Edward and the Cullens. When I'm with Jacob life doesn't seem so dark and sad; he has saved me just as much as Edward saved me from Laurent.

"Bella? Bella, are you with us?" I could hear Edward's concerned voice in my ear but my brain was lost in contemplation at my latest problem.

I started to pull back from my thoughts and become a fully functioning member of society again. "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking."

"Bella, you need to eat more than that. You've only had one bite." Edward chided gently.

"Fine," I huffed and speared another forkful. I just hoped that I could keep it down. I glanced up as I took my second bite and the look on Esme's face made me want to cry. She looked so sad and scared but I didn't have it in my power to tell her everything would be alright; I didn't even know if everything would be alright. I had to get some of their attention off of me. I was going to do the best I could with the food in front of me, but I was having trouble forcing myself to eat under this intense scrutiny. "Esme, I love this apartment, it's so big and quiet. In my apartment all you can hear are the neighbors yelling and the sounds of the city."

Before Esme could answer me, and before anyone could tell me to take a third bite, I heard yelling, laughing and someone singing at the elevators.

"Sounds like everyone's home from class," I heard Edward mumble.

"Hey, family, what's up?" called Emmett. "Oh, what's that horrible smell? Dang, Bella, that food is nasty looking!"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth I heard a "SMACK! SMACK!" from Rosalie and Alice hitting the back of Emmett's head. Edward growled and muttered something so quickly and so quietly that I didn't catch it. At Edward's growl Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper all looked over at us with questioning looks on their faces. So much for them not noticing anything's wrong. I'll just have to work extra hard on pretending to be normal and happy.

* * *

**Author's Note: Next week the second portion of this chapter, Chapter 8.2, will be in Edward's POV. What is he thinking? How is he feeling now that Bella's home but she's sick? Stay tuned to find out. As always, PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CULLEN ON TOP, send me a quick review and let me know what you like and what you don't like!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8, Part 2

**Author's Note: Hello Everyone! It has taken me a little extra time to finish this chapter and get it posted but I wanted it to be a well written as possible. I would rather give you quality than quantity. So, thank you if you have stuck around during this slow time. I also wanted to let you know that the next update will probably not be for two weeks. I am spending this weekend at the Dallas/Ft. Worth Breast Cancer 3-Day. It's a 3-day, 60 mile event to raise money and awareness for breast cancer. This will be my third year participating, but my first year not walking (I'm a crew member this time around). For 3 days I will be sleeping in a tent and have no access to an electrical outlet, heck, I won't even have a toilet that flushes, just a porta potty. (Not the greatest, but it's all for a really good cause!) So, I won't have access to my computer. I'm really sorry that it will take so long to update again but I hope you all understand. Thank you everyone who has reviewed or alerted me! I promise I will be responding soon, even if it is two weeks later! Hehe! Have a great weekend everyone! Enjoy some more Cullen family fun!**

**Chapter song – Why Don't You by Ingram Hill**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the characters and not the song, I Kissed A Girl by Katy Perry. Thank you wonderful Stephenie Meyer for creating the characters I so lovingly play with.**

* * *

**EPOV**

My eyes scanned over the fragile girl in my lap as she slowly ate the pasta with our gentle prodding and I felt a mixture of emotions rise in my throat. Fear that our suspicions were correct; anger that my sweet Bella had become this way; concern about how I was supposed to help her and if I could at all. Somehow happiness that I had her back at all snaked in there but I felt oddly guilty for being happy right now, even in the slightest form.

I caught Carlisle's eye, his thoughts filtering through my head in the silent conversation that we had grown so accustomed to.

_"This is not good, Edward. She was always fairly small, but she's lost a lot of weight."_ He thought, his gaze turning back to her face. I tipped my head slightly, nodding in reply. What were we to do about it though? Carlisle had said earlier that it would be best if Bella sought our help on her own, that we didn't force her. I knew that it would drive me mad to simply watch her when I had these nagging thoughts that she was unhappy or in pain somehow, but what else was I supposed to do about it? How was I to help my Bella?

I glanced at her and noticed that she hadn't eaten anymore, that her eyes had glazed over and she had zoned out again. "Bella? Bella, are you with us?"

She blinked slightly and turned her head to me, the haze in her eyes clearing as I snapped her out of whatever thoughts she was lost in. Damn whatever glitch that kept me from reading her thoughts.

"Oh sorry. I was just thinking."

"Bella you need to eat more than that. You've only had one bite." I chided gently.

"Fine." She huffed, putting another forkful to her mouth. I overheard the soft canter of Esme's thoughts flit through my mind; she was afraid for Bella and upset that we found her in the state she was in. Understandable, Esme thought of Bella like she was a daughter. Bella was saying something about the apartment when I heard the elevator hum and the voices of my siblings drew close.

"Sounds like everyone's home from class." I mumbled as the elevator doors opened to allow even Bella to hear Emmett singing.

"_I kissed a girl and I think I liked it. The taste of her cherry chapstick. I kissed a girl just to try it. I hope my boyfriend don't mind it."_

"You kissed a girl now did you, Emmett? And who might this girl be?" Rosalie interrupted Emmett's solo.

"Ah now Rosie, you know I'm talking about you."

"Well, who's the boyfriend then?"

Without a pause Emmett turned to Jasper, batted his eyelashes and said, "I love you Jasper."

"I love you too, Emmett."

We were all laughing at Emmett and Jasper when I saw Alice turn to Rosalie wearing an expression of evil scheming. I quickly took a trip through her thoughts and saw all that had transpired this afternoon at the furniture store, just before she said, "Rosalie I guess we know how they broke the bed now."

"Yeah, But I always thought Edward was the pillow biter."

The smirk on my face from seeing my brothers being tormented was immediately wiped away by Rosalie's comment.

Esme, thankfully, chose this moment to interrupt, asking the room at large, "So, did you kids learn anything new in school today?" while her mind was chanting "_It's best not to know, It's best not to know._"

I glanced down upon the beautiful woman in my arms, the fork frozen halfway to her mouth, a look of bewilderment etched upon Bella's face, reminding me exactly how beautiful she was when she didn't completely understand the jokes from my siblings. I nudged the fork so that she would move the food to her mouth. It was taking all my restraint to keep from snatching the fork from her hand and shoveling the food into her mouth myself, yet I knew that was neither the most appropriate nor tactful way to handle this delicate situation.

My siblings walked over to the dinner table to sit down as Emmett called out, "Hey, family, what's up? Oh, what's that horrible smell? Dang, Bella, that food is nasty looking!"

Rosalie and Alice swatted the back of his head in turn as I glared at him. "That's not helping." I muttered to him low and quickly so Bella wouldn't hear. Her bewildered eyes looked at me, but I was more concerned with the curious thoughts radiating off of my siblings. "_Edward, don't be rude to Emmett, we all know the food smells horrible. Besides, Emmett used to tease Bella all the time and you never got mad. What's up?" _Of course Rosalie's thoughts would be all about my anger towards Emmett. "_Hey Edward, so sorry man. What's up?"_ Emmett's thoughts were full of sorrow for possibly hurting Bella and confusion since he had previously teased her relentlessly about eating "human food". Alice simply shot me a questioning look as she gracefully sat down next to Esme while Jasper worked his own brand of magic and sent a wave of calm across the large table.

I had yet to have the opportunity to talk to my siblings about Bella's condition. I assumed since they did not already know about Carlisle and Esme's predictions that Alice had been too engrossed in shopping to "see" our earlier conversation at the hospital. Thus, as soon as Bella was sleeping we would hold a family conference. As much as I wanted to fix whatever was wrong with Bella, by myself, I knew that was impossible, it would take the entire family joining together in a united front to prove to Bella she could once again trust us, and allow us fully into her life again. It pained me to see her like this. My earlier emotions were still present; leaving me conflicted as to my true feelings I'm sure not even Jasper could tell me. I looked up from Bella to see Jasper staring at me with a puzzled expression on his face, obviously trying, as I was, to decipher my emotions. I mouthed a quick "sorry" in his direction. He nodded and gave a small smile, thinking at me; "_You've got so many emotions right now I'm having a hard time telling what is what. We're all going to work together to make sure Bella's okay. It's alright to be happy that she's back, she won't be broken for long." _Jasper's silent support and optimism assured me enough to allow a crooked smile to grace my face.

A quiet voice distracted me from my thoughts; Bella was finally speaking up. "So, you're all in college this time around? What are you studying?"

Ever eager to talk, Alice was the first to respond, practically jumping out of her chair in an effort to beat the others. "Yep, we decided to take a break from high school for a while and try college again. As for me, I'm in the fashion design program at NYU. The last time I studied fashion design, parachute pants, oversized t-shirts and huge shoulder pads were popular. I'm so glad the country recovered from those hideous fashions. I mean, really, what were we thinking? "

"Oh, Alice, do you remember the red leather members-only jackets and single gloves that Jasper and Emmett wore constantly?" laughed Rosalie. I was immediately bombarded with images of Jasper and Emmett trying to dance like Michael Jackson, causing me to laugh out loud. At my laughter Bella began to laugh too; it was a sound I never wanted to forget.

Once the laughter had died down from everyone, including Esme and Carlisle, Rosalie spoke up. "This time around I'm majoring in Mechanical Engineering with an emphasis on Automotives, which is really just a fancy name for auto shop. You should have seen the looks on all the guys faces the minute I walked into class! It was like they had never seen a woman before; they were falling all over their selves trying to do stuff for me. I've had a blast showing them what I can do. It serves them right for treating me like I'm breakable. As if!"

At Rosalie's little joke our uncontrollable laughter broke out again. I saw Bella and Rosalie lock eyes, both smiling. Maybe this is what Bella really needs, our family. She still hadn't touched much of her dinner and Carlisle noticed, taking this moment to interrupt our laughter. "Bella, you need to eat more than that. Please take a few more bites." Bella glared at Carlisle and then her plate of food, something I never thought she would do, before taking another tiny bite. All my siblings were staring worriedly at Bella, not knowing what was going on. _"Edward, what is going on?"_ Alice screamed at me in her thoughts; she hated to be out of the loop. I shook my head an infinitesimal amount, letting her know now was not the time for this discussion.

Once again, coming to the rescue, Esme spoke up. "Jasper, why don't you tell Bella about your major?"

" Well," Jasper began, "I'm a major in the Psychology department. I thought what with my, um, talent, I might better be able to help people by truly being able to feel the emotions behind their words. Anyway psychology is an incredibly interesting subject, something I've never studied before. "

"I think you would be a great psychologist Jasper." Bella quietly commented before taking another small bite of pasta. At least she was eating more of her own accord. I'd have to ask Jasper later what he felt from Bella during dinner. Perhaps with his gift and studies in psychology he could assist us in helping Bella. Turning her head, Bella looked at me and asked, "What is it that you are studying, Edward?"

"Yet again I am a music major. This time I have focused the majority of my studies on music composition rather than performance, though I do have a fair number of performance classes. But, enough about me, you really do need to hear about Emmett's major."

"Awww, Eddie, I don't need to tell Bella my major."

"Emmett, what's your major? PLEASE, pretty please, tell me," begged Bella. I hadn't seen this side of her in so long, it gave me hope that not all was lost and that somewhere deep down my Bella, the Bella I left behind in Forks, still thrived. My confidence that Bella would indeed be fine slowly grew with each laugh and smile. As long as my original Bella was in this shell of a woman somewhere, we could heal her.

Never one to be able to resist Bella's begging, (Emmett loved her too much like a sister) he grudgingly acquiesced, saying very quietly, "I'm an English Lit major with a focus on Shakespeare."

"What?" gasped Bella. "Why? Don't get me wrong, you're very smart Emmett, but I never pegged you as someone to take English Literature, and especially Shakespeare, seriously. I tend to see you more as the auto shop, engineering type of a guy. I can even see you enjoying chemistry, you know, learning how to make things explode. But…"

"Bella, please don't encourage him with the chemistry stuff." Rosalie interrupted, "It will just put ideas in his head and I don't want to have to worry that the house will explode. And he's majoring in literature as the result of a stupid bet. While we were in South Africa Emmett childishly bet Jasper he could beat him at Guitar Hero. Alice told him not to make the bet, but did he listen, NO! Of course not! The result was Jasper winning and Emmett having to major in Shakespearean literature the next time we enrolled in college. Now all he does is moan about how much he hates his classes." Rosalie's voice got louder and louder with each sentence.

Bella looked as if she was having a hard time holding in her laughter, shaking in my arms. Tears were silently rolling down her face, making all who saw the happiness on her face smile. When she gained control Bella asked, "What would Jasper have had to take if Emmett had won?"

Jasper quickly replied, "Physical Education."

"That doesn't seem so bad, you wouldn't have had a problem with that."

"It's not that I would have had a problem, it's more that it would have been exceedingly tedious and boring. It would be like you trying to make picking up a paperclip 20 times seem hard," Jasper tried to explain.

"Oh, I understand. Well, Emmett, I'd be happy to help you with your studies."

I interrupted their conversation, "Bella, love, are you done eating? "

"Yes, can I go to bed now? I'm really tired." Bella's voice was suddenly shy and reserved again, once again retreating into her shell. What could I do to bring her out again?

I picked Bella up and she waved goodnight to the family as we walked swiftly out of the room and up the stairs to our bedroom. Our bedroom, how I loved the sound of that.

"Here we are Bella, it's time for you to see the bed Alice picked out for us." I opened the door, already knowing what the room looked like, having seen it in Alice's mind.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ok, just a little tiny cliffhanger there. I'm sorry to leave it like that, but I promise it's for the best. In the next chapter we will hear from Jasper and have the family meeting. I hope this chapter made you laugh, I laughed a lot while writing it! If you don't mind, a review is very much appreciated! I like to hear what you are thinking! Pretty please with a Cullen on top!**


End file.
